


en navidad qué hermoso está con su brillar de luces mil

by nnegan13



Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, also soz if this is OOC its my first time writing them and I haven't really watched skamesp yet, and laying on the ground together, but their tension is just /chefs kiss/ so here we are, the girls are super minimal and mostly at the end lol soz, the inherent tension of standing in a small space with someone else, tryna get a read on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/nnegan13
Summary: “You haven’t decorated your tree, yet.”Nora frowns—what is he talking about? Glancing over her shoulder at the spot he’s looking at, she sees the undecorated pine in the corner of her living room where her father deposited it before he and her mother left for the weekend. “Oh, yeah.”When she turns back to him, he’s glaring softly, mildly accusatory. “What?”“You’re going to have a party in December without your tree decorated?”“One, it’s not a party, and two, it’s not a big deal,” she says, shrugging. “No one’s going to care.”“I care.”She rolls her lips together, contemplating, watching the way his eyes dart back and forth between her own. “No oneimportantis going to care.”
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace
Series: a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	en navidad qué hermoso está con su brillar de luces mil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tidemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidemaker/gifts).



> I'm so ready for them it's overwhelming sometimes
> 
> thank u [muskan](https://edonori.tumblr.com) for the prompt, ily 
> 
> title from the spanish version of "o christmas tree" whose lyrics I found [here](https://www.thoughtco.com/o-christmas-tree-in-spanish-3079491), which means (for my fellow non-spanish-speakers) "at christmas how beautiful you are with your glittering of a thousand lights"

**FRIDAY  
** **DECEMBER 13  
** **20:17  
** **NORA’S APARTMENT**

“I still can’t believe—” Alejandro says, dropping his pen onto his textbook. Nora looks over at him sprawled on his stomach across the carpet, chin resting atop his hands as he eyes her instead of the English exercises he’s supposed to be doing. “—that you study on Saturday nights.”

Setting down her own pen, she shifts her hands to cover the lyrics written on her notebook and tilts her head at him. “We’ve had this conversation three times already.”

“And it’s been ridiculous all three times.”

When she presses her lips together, forcing down her smile, the corners of his mouth tug upward, smugly, like he was trying to make her smile. She bites the inside of her cheek to keep from doing so and shakes her head. “Doesn’t change the fact that I do it. Besides, everyone’s going to be here soon enough and _you_ were the one who had the idea of studying before everyone got together.”

“No,” he shifts to his elbows and scoots his books and himself closer to her, shrinking the distance between them from a half meter to half an arm span, and, when she doesn’t protest, to a handspan. In her throat her breath hitches and she glances down at her notebook before meeting his eyes. “I said we should hang out before everyone else got here.”

“When do we hang out if we’re not studying?” Alejandro raises his eyebrows like he doesn’t believe her, and he shouldn’t, it’s a total lie. Nora can’t help but grasp at straws.

“What about Wednesday? Or that Sunday your parents were gone? Or that time at the end of November?” As he lists them off, she rolls her pen between her fingers, tries to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks. “Or today, if you weren’t such a nerd.”

It’s her turn to raise her eyebrows. “At least I’m not an asshole.”

A brief, bright flash of a smile crosses his face and he nods once. “True, true.”

She looks down at her notebook, again, feels his gaze shift off her face, and tucks down a welling feeling, suspiciously similar to disappointment, in her chest.

“You haven’t decorated your tree, yet.”

Nora frowns—what is he talking about? Glancing over her shoulder at the spot he’s looking at, she sees the undecorated pine in the corner of her living room where her father deposited it before he and her mother left for the weekend. “Oh, yeah.”

When she turns back to him, he’s glaring softly, mildly accusatory. “What?”

“You’re going to have a party in December without your tree decorated?”

“One, it’s not a party, and two, it’s not a big deal,” she says, shrugging. “No one’s going to care.”

“I care.”

She rolls her lips together, contemplating, watching the way his eyes dart back and forth between her own. “No one _important_ is going to care.”

Again, that brief smile flashes across his face, beautiful and fleeting, and Alejandro clutches his chest. “Ouch, Nora, harsh.”

“Oh, fuck off.” He smiles a third time, and the fact that she wouldn’t ever tire of seeing it is mildly terrifying. Her eyes shift back to her notebook.

“C’mon, then,” Alejandro says, and shifts to a seated position, all but physically drawing her gaze back to his face, and tilts his head when their eyes meet. “You’ve got ornaments, right? Let’s decorate it before everyone gets here.”

“They’ll be here any minute.”

He shrugs as she switches from laying on her stomach to sitting cross-legged. “Then we all do it together.”

“You really think they’ll want to decorate my tree instead of going out for drinks?” Nora doesn’t believe it for a second, but he nods his head around like it’s a legitimate possibility, and stands, offering his hand to help her up.

“Could be kind of fun.” For a moment, she stares at his open palm, studying the criss-crossing lines, before taking it and letting him pull her to her feet. His hand is warm, and he helps her up easily. She is _not_ flushing. “What do you think?”

The lamplight reflects off his irises when she meets his eyes again. They’re brown, and she knows that, but she’d never realized just how dark they are until now, and rolls her lips between her teeth. “Okay. But if they complain I’m blaming you.”

Alejandro follows her to the closet they keep their Christmas decorations in, asking her about her favorite Christmas songs and teasing her for her answers (“Mistletoe” by Justin Bieber _slaps_ and she’ll never deny it) and walking much closer to her than her fluttering chest can handle.

The ornaments and lights for the tree are in boxes on the top two shelves of the closet. She’s able to reach the lower shelf, pull down a box or two, but can’t reach the top. He does so without her asking, stepping up just behind her, close enough that they might as well be touching, his hand drifting to rest on her shoulder as he pulls down two boxes stacked atop each other. He radiates body heat, warm and comforting, and smells like pine, like her Christmas tree. Another feeling wells up in her chest, and this time she doesn’t know what to do with it.

The doorbell rings. Nora turns toward him, boxes in hand, ignoring the way she inadvertently curls into his arm. “I should—um, the door.”

“Right.” Alejandro nods, studies her face like he’s trying to memorize it, and, after a second or two passes, drops his hand.

Nora tries not to think of her dash as an escape, but her heart pounds from something besides running and accelerates when she opens her door to find Viri standing there, Amira and Eva behind her. “Hey, girls.”

They shuffle inside, discarding coats and scarves and shoes and greeting her with smiles and kisses once she shuts the door. Viri hugs her, and Nora knows the exact moment Viri spots Alejandro, likely reappeared at the end of the hallway, because she stiffens against Nora and draws back with wide eyes.

“English,” Nora says, weakly, and gestures to their notebooks still strewn on the floor. Viri nods, looking unsure and unconvinced, and Alejandro doesn’t help as he approaches them not to greet the girls, but to step up to Nora’s shoulder and take the ornament boxes from her. She catches a whiff of pine and his body heat, once again, and doesn’t stop frowning until he sets the boxes down and comes back to give hugs all around.

Viri stares at her. “English.”

Eva and Amira tug Viri into the living room over to the tree, chatting and laughing, and Alejandro brushes his shoulder against hers, following her gaze to her friends. Something flutters in her chest and flips in her stomach, and Nora looks up at him. His smile makes it all worse, and he shrugs. “Kind of fun.”

Her eyes find Viri again, poking through an ornament box, and the doorbell rings as she lets herself lean into Alejandro’s shoulder. “Kind of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi merry christmas ily all! 
> 
> keep ur eyes peeled I'm tryna do a lil twelve days thing and this was supposed to be up yesterday so who knows if it'll work out, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
